


baby, I love you

by bunnieju



Series: atropos [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnieju/pseuds/bunnieju
Summary: "What if we could riskEverything we haveAnd just let our walls cave in?"orRenjun is good with words, but he'll never be able to explain how much he was in love with Donghyuck.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: atropos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692334
Kudos: 15





	baby, I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joydecoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydecoy/gifts).



> just a repost as an individual work

“Junnie, I want to challenge you right here and now. The first one to leave the pool buys the other dinner.” Donghyuck exclaimed, placing his hands on Renjun’s shoulders to lightly shake him. His face was blushed with a light pink, his golden hair reflected darker than usual in the moonlight, his brown eyes sparkled with a thousand stars and Renjun knew he was a goner.

“How drunk are you right now?” Renjun placed his own hands on Donghyuck’s cheeks and Donghyuck giggled.

“Not at all, the wine that Mark brought was non-alcoholic.” Donghyuck leaned into Renjun’s touch and Renjun’s rapidly beating heart told him what he had to finally do.

But how was he supposed to put it into words? Renjun could say that Donghyuck was the first beam of light after a long night. That Donghyuck was the reflection of glittering stars in the deep blue of the swimming pool. Maybe that Donghyuck was the hope bearing rainbow that happened when the beaming sunlight met the melancholic rain. Or that Donghyuck was the warmth that clung Renjun’s blankets on the coldest of days.

No. Renjun’s poetics could never begin to describe what he felt for Donghyuck, but he knew just what to say to Donghyuck.

“I’m in love with you.”


End file.
